You Are Not Alone
by GoArmyStrong
Summary: This is my tribute to The King Of Pop. I love you. R.I.P Michael Jackson and his brother, Jermaine, are on vacation in Lancaster, WI. Then Michael runs into one of his fans, Diana, and things go horribly wrong. Will Diana survive? Will Michael survive?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic. I just had a weird dream that had a good story line. So I wrote it down. Tell me what you think.**

It was the perfect day for a walk. So I grab my MP3 player. As I walk out the door and call:

"Mom, I'm going for a walk!"

"Ok, honey, be careful!" she called back.

"I will!" I call.

I am not as self consciousness so I sing along. Anyone that truly knew me know that I listen to Michael Jackson almost nonstop. Then my favorite song starts to play so I start to sing along.

"I'm going to make change...for once in my life," I sang.

"That's my favorite song." I would know that voice anywhere. I turn around to see my idol standing there wearing a long-sleeved red button up shirt (with a black armband),black dress slacks, a pair of black penny loafers, and, of course, that iconic black fedora hat. He has the biggest grin on his face. Starstruck, I stammer.

"Uh, uh, uh, HI! I'm your biggest fan!" I say. He just chuckled to himself.

"Hi, what's your name?" he asked.

"Diana Starr," I answered.

"What brought you here to Lancaster, WI?" I asked, a little calmer.

"Jermaine and I are going to take some time off to have some brother to brother time, we have had some arguments. So we needed some time to wind down and remind ourselves that we love each other. And what is a better location to slow down and enjoy nature without fans swarming us than Lancaster, Wisconsin?"

I saw his point.

"I came out to enjoy the weather outside."

"Same, only I was taking a walk to enjoy the weather."

"Ahh."

"So, where are your bodyguards?" I ask.

"On their way to Chicago," he replied

"Why are they all the way in Chicago?"

"They are picking up Jermaine from the airport."

"Ahh."

"Oh, I see you've dropped your MP3 player."

Embarrassed I look around, it was behind me.

"Oops!" I said as I turned around to pick it up. Standing up, it all happened fast.

Bang!

It felt like something punched me in the chest. Then my nerves kicked in. My legs buckled and Michael caught me. Then he gently set me down and started to apply pressure to my wound.

"HELP! HELP! ANYBODY PLEASE HELP!" he yelled.

Luckily, a policeman heard the shot and Michael shouting and came running over.

"She was shot from that direction," he told the policeman and pointed at a tall, old abandoned house.

"I need an ambulance and some backup at 357 North Adams St.," he said into his radio.

The sirens were very loud-It is a small city-and they were getting louder.

The last thing I remember is Michael looking down at me with pleading concerned eyes I will never forget.

"Hang in there. Help is on the way," he said

I heard doors open and close and running footsteps in my direction.

"Can you hea-"

I never heard the last of that sentence. Then I started to wonder:

Was I the target or Michael?

Who could possibly want Michael dead?

What will happen next?

Then...nothing.

Michael's POV

I beg her to stay alive for me, not sure if she heard me,but I have to try.I beg to go with them. They said yes. I get in and they shut the doors. ZOOM we're off to the hospital.I am so sick to my stomach. I couldn't bear the thought of a child dying because of me. I hope they catch the person who did this. I want him to pay for what he/she did.

What am I doing? This isn't me. Then I started to focus my thoughts on one thing that mattered at that moment: Diana.

We arrive at the hospital and they rush Diana to surgery. I stay out in the lobby till I hear the results. I ignore all of the camera flashes and all of the reporters. I'm just not in the mood to talk with anyone,but the doctors. I want to make sure she's ok.

A little while later an older man wearing an Air Force hat with(assuming) his wife came into the room with tears streaming down both of their faces. You know I am very sensitive so I go over and ask:"What's wrong?"

The wife looks at me and shared very disturbing information.

"We just heard that my niece, Diana Starr, is in the hospital and the rest her family, my sister's family, was in a huge semi accident and is dead!" She said and burst into tears. Her husband moves over to comfort her.

"I am Nick Miller and this is my wife Emma."Nick said.

"I am Michael Jackson and I am in here for Diana too, and I know why she's here." I said.

"Why?" asked Nick

"She taking a walk and ran into me. We talked for a little bit. I pointed out that she had dropped her MP3 player. She bent down to pick it up. When she stood up she was shot by a guy that was aiming at me." I answer.

I couldn't stop thinking about one thing: Diana. Beside that I could see,very vividly, the headlines in the newspaper in the morning.

After a very long silence the doctor came in with the results.

 **Ha Ha, Cliffhanger.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Michael's** **POV**

We jump to our feet and brace ourselves for bad news.

"She is in a very critical condition suffering a broken rib and a punctured lung, but we think she will be ok. We also would like to keep her here for a couple of weeks to see if she develops respiratory problems." the doctor said.

I felt so relieved that my mind eased out of the panicked state it was in a little while ago.

"Doctor, is it possible that I can go see Diana?" I ask

"Um, I guess, she is in room number 77" he replies

What most people don't know is that 7 is my lucky number.

I run down the hall anxious to see Diana. I arrive at room 77 and open the door. There she is on the hospital bed in a hospital gown, asleep. The machines she was connected to said she had a normal heartbeat and steady breathing. She looked so peaceful.

An hour passes and Jermaine walks in. I totally forgot he was coming.

"Hey Michael."he says

"Hey."I say as I turned to face my brother.

"I heard what happened on the radio. They said that the police caught the guy and sentenced him to 10 years in prison." he said and my mind eased to know that justice was brought for Diana.

"How is she." he asked while looking over my shoulder to look at Diana.

"Broken rib and a punctured lung."I say

"Wow! That's bad."He said

"I know, but they said she is going ok. They just want to keep her here for a couple of weeks to make sure she doesn't develop any respiratory problems." I could see him relax a little bit, but I could see that he was worried about me. He has an overprotective older brother thing. So I can see why.

Hours pass, the clock reads 12:30, Jermaine and I get tired and fall asleep on the couch by the window.

 **Diana's POV**

I wake up, I feel that I have been asleep for days. I have a splitting headache and it hurts to breath so I know I must be in a hospital. I look around only to find myself in a hospital bed in a hospital gown. I look to the window to possibly figure out if it is day or night based on the amount of light coming through the window. It was pitch black outside so I figure that it is night.

By the window I see a couch, this must have been a big room, with Michael and Jermaine (I think) Jackson asleep. I don't know when he came in, but granted I only remember very loud sirens and footsteps in my direction. I figured he heard about what happened over the radio. I hoped he knew more than I did.

My headache gets worse so I get back to sleep. I know my body is sore for laying here so long, but I want this headache to go away and sleep helps.

I wake up around 9:00 Michael and Jermaine are already at my bedside. Michael was the first to speak.

"Diana? I was so worried about you!"he said.

"Hi I am Jermaine, Michael's brother." Jermaine said

"Hi I am Diana Starr."I say laughing a little. Only Jermaine would find this an appropriate time to introduce himself.

"Oww that hurt" I said

"What?" he said

"When I laugh my chest hurts." I reply

"Well that might be either your broken rib or your punctured lung saying 'I'm here'" he said while waving his hands around making me laugh.

"Oww." I said

"Jermaine Stop It!" Michael yelled "Now apologize."

That made me laugh again.

"Oww"

"I'm sorry."he said

"How do you feel?" Michael asks.

"Like I said earlier my chest hurts when I breath, and on top of that I have a splitting headache." I answer

"I'm so sorry Diana" he said "It's all my fault." he was on the verge of tears.

"Don't be." I say

"Why? I am the reason why you're here."He said crying now.

"No you are not. I am here because of a nut job with a gun. Oh bytheway, did the police catch him."

"Yes."Jermaine answered because Michael couldn't.

My thoughts then: _Justice Is Served_

My thoughts were cut off when a nurse came in with a clipboard.

"Oh, you're up. How do you feel?"she said.

"My chest hurts when I breath, and I have a splitting headache" Repeating for the second time.

"Well you have a broken rib and a punctured lung." she said checking the paper on the clipboard.

"Well I am here I need to check your blood pressure and the oxygen level in your blood." she came to my bedside and did what she said she was going to do.

"Ok." I say. She was close by me so I could read her name tag. It said her name was: Nurse Sandy.

"All done you seem normal to me, but I will talk to your doctor about your chest pains." she said as she wrote something on the clipboard.

"Ok." I say as she walked the door.

I look over at Michael and see that he had stopped crying, but had a grim expression on his face. That worried me. What was he thinking about? He called Jermaine over and whispered something in his ear. Jermaine nods and whispered something back.

"Hey Diana Jermaine and I are going to Twin Dragon for lunch. I need to talk with him." Michael said.

"OK" I say

That worried me the most. Something happened and it wasn't good.

 **Ha Ha Another Cliffhanger.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait guy's, but h** **ere is chapter 3.**

* * *

Michael's POV

I had just needed to talk with Jermaine about the situation at hand. I needed my older brother's advice.

"You know about the shooting, right?"I ask

"You know I do, Michael."he said

"So you know he was aiming at me, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why he was doing it."

"Well since Diana got shot because of me, I feel like I have to take care of her."

"Ok?"

"Did you hear about a semi accident?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That was Diana's family."

"What!?"

"Yeah, they were on their way to the hospital to see Diana and a semi ran a stop sign because his brakes didn't work."

"Her whole family is dead?"

"Yeah, now I feel that I have to take over as her guardian. I need to adopt her."

"I see. Michael you are doing the right thing. I would have done the same thing if it was me."

"The only thing I don't want to do is tell her. I don't want to see her expression. She loved her family. Could you tell her?"

"Um, yeah sure."

"Thank you so much."

After that conversation we weren't very hungry so when the waiter came we just ordered water. We drank our water in silence. I had nothing else to talk about. We finished and paid for our water.

As we drove back to the hospital we didn't say a word. I figured Jermaine was trying to figure out how to say it. So I didn't disturb him.

We get to the hospital and I ask to stay in the car. He let me and went up to speak to Diana.

 **Diana's POV**

An hour passes and Jermaine walks in.

Where's Michael? I thought

"Hi Diana."he said and walked over to the bed.

"Hey Jermaine."I say

"Um Michael asked me to tell you something. Over the Radio there was a huge semi crash. Regrettably your family was involved and were all killed. I am so sorry."

Grief washed over me and my mind went into overdrive. I started to panic.

"What am I going to do? My family is dead. I'm not going to be able to pay the bills and they will kick me out of the house. I'm going to end out on the street and-"

Jermaine puts up his hand to stop me.

"Wait, wait, slow down. To solve all of those problems Michael feels like he has a price to pay and wants to adopt you."he said

"Really?"shocked, but kinda saw it coming.

"Yeah, really."

"Where's Michael?" I ask.

"He is out in the car."

"Why?"

"He didn't want to see your face once you found out."

"Can I speak with him, please?"

"I can try, but I can not guarantee he's going to come."He gives me a weak smile. Then stood up and walked out the door.

"Ok."

After that a nurse came in to check on me. Just like the last one I was still normal.

Jermaine came in with Michael. I could tell that he had been crying. Michael spoke.

"You wanted to talk with me?" He asked.

"Yes I wanted to tell you how much I love you, and not because I love your music, I love you as a person. Your basic knowledge of first aid kept me alive. I also know that you have a big enough heart to put aside your vacation plans to make sure I was ok." I say as Michael started crying again.

"I will will be honored to be one of your children. You will make a wonderful father."

Those tears weren't of sadness, but of happiness.

"I am speechless." Michael said "You really think I could be a great father?"

"Yes with all my heart."I say

Then the last nurse of the day came in. She did she needed to do and left.

"Hey Michael, I know this breaks your heart, but can I go the sleep?" I ask.

"Yes, you need it. Jermaine let's go." he said as they walked out the door.

I was curious to see what News 10 would say. So I turn my TV with my remote.

"At the top of the newsboard a 12 year old girl saved The Legendary King Of Pop, Michael Jackson from getting shot. This all happened at 375 North Adams St. in Lancaster."the reporter said. This news station was in Madison.

So it had to put the city name in.

"The victim Diana Starr was taken to 's hospital to be treated for a broken rib and a punctured lung. If it wasn't for the first aid knowledge of Michael Jackson she would have died. The shooter was sentenced to 10 years in prison for attempted murder." The reporter continued, but I have heard enough. I turn off the TV and fall asleep. My dream was very vivid. It was about yesterday. My chest hurt reminding me what had happened.

 **Michael's POV**

It was a long silent drive to the apartment we had rented for a month. My bodyguards regarded me about my feelings. I told them I felt tired.

 **Jermaine's POV**

It has been a rough start to the week. First, a very long plane ride. Then one of Michael's fan gets shot. Then her family dies in a semi accident. I was so worried about how Michael would take it. He handled better than I expected. I know he always wanted children, but I am pretty sure not this way. As the night goes on I fall asleep. I was very tired.

 **Michael's POV**

I wake up feeling much better. I wasn't worried about Diana, she was going to be fine. So I call my lawyers to work on the adoption paperwork and other things. A little after my call Jermaine wakes up.

"Good morning Michael."he said

"Good morning Jermaine."I say. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Um I think I'll have toast."he replied.

"Buttered?"I ask.

"Yes." he said while I put bread into the toaster.

"You know I think I'll have that to."

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Wonderful."I answer. "You?"

"Same."

"Good."

The toast popped up and I buttered all four slices. We sat down to eat and I had a question.

"So Jermaine, want do you want to do today?"

"I know you like nature, so why don't we hike Schreiner Park?"

"Great idea. We could use some fresh air. Oh, let's have a picnic there to!"

"Ok, I'll pack the food."

"I'll pack the first aid kit and our water."

We were soon ready to go. As we walked out the door we saw the Newspaper from yesterday. Headlines as I expected.

 **12 Year Old Girl Saved Michael Jackson From Getting Shot.**

"In the city of Lancaster,12 year old, Diana Starr, was shot protecting Michael was shot once in the chest with a 22cal pistol. Derek Sonas was sentenced to 10 in prison. He said that Michael was a child molestater and didn't deserve to live. When the EMT's arrived they saw Michael applying pressure to the wound. She is alive only because he did that. She is currently at St. Mary's in Madison suffering from a broken rib and a punctured lung."

* * *

 **Wait there's more! I will continue to post new chapters. Until then Peace Out**


End file.
